girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Geoduck42
Thanks for the edits Thanks for your recent changes to pages. We have many pages which need updating, or just a fresh set of eyes to catch errors. Argadi (talk) 09:52, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I want to add my thanks as well. You are not only updating many pages that really need updating, but you are doing a great job. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:24, December 2, 2014 (UTC) : I just wanted to reiterate my appreciation of the high-quality contributions you have been making. I especially like the new Mole King article. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Tarvek said Tinka brought him SOME of Van Rijn's notes. To me, that means he already has some of Van Rijn's notes that are ''NOT ''the notebook Tinka brought. Tarvek probably combined them. Nothing to do with whether he knew Agatha had read it AT THAT TIME. I've stopped signing on because Cinn McFool can't stop "cleaning up" my posts. Alll he does is count colons on the comments pages. 01:56, February 22, 2016 (UTC) : very mature. Finn MacCool (talk) 17:14, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your continuing great work! I really value your continuing high-quality contributions to the Girl Genius wiki. Thank you! : I see I didn't sign my name when I posted this last message. Sorry about that. My appreciation of the good work you are doing on this wiki continues. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:50, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for Tarvek edits! Thanks for reading and editing the Tarvek page! About the Vespiary Squad: I was trying to explain Tarvek's own motivation for considering this an important thing to do; you changed it to a possible-but-not-certain explanation of what he said to the Squad members. I think my way is a more important thing to explain, but I'm the new kid in town and I'll go along with your way if you think it's an important change. Bkharvey (talk) 01:27, November 6, 2017 (UTC) "drugged"? Do we know for sure that he's drugged rather than, you know, bludgeoned? (Do we know for sure that he's been incapacitated in any way?) Bkharvey (talk) 02:02, February 5, 2018 (UTC) "missives to the Agatha"? I would just assume this is a typo and correct it, but apparently you specifically added the "the," so I thought I'd better check first. Bkharvey (talk) 20:04, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Never edit on a device with autocorrect ... when he belatedly released how damaging ... ☺ Bkharvey (talk) 03:26, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Barry "surprise" FIrst of all, thank you for all the cleanup you've been doing. I keep meaning to get started on that sort of thing myself but... But my question is, why does the article suggest that Klaus thinks it would be a surprise for Barry to have a child at all? I always took that to mean it'd be surprising if he had one with Lucrezia. It's not as if he hates children; he was ready to take care of Agatha, until he decided that was bad for her. You saying he's gay? If so, what's with all the High Priestesses? Or, oh, I guess you might mean that with a girl in every port he's not likely to settle down? (But that's what Lars thought before he met Agatha...) Or is there a third reason I'm missing? Bkharvey (talk) 04:53, September 20, 2018 (UTC) ---- OK, thanks. It didn't occur to me that the stories would be so far off that there weren't any High Priestesses at all. Bkharvey (talk) 23:03, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Nice job on the Bonny article! Thank you for finishing up the Ulysses Bonny article. You did a great job, as usual. I appreciate your continuing excellent work on this wiki. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:35, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Agatha as princess? If you mean , "she is to be treated as" doesn't mean "she is." grammar I can always tell your contributions to the wiki because you won't use "latter" or "former" as a noun, so it's always "the latter man" etc. So I was a little surprised that you're okay with "to literally swing"! :-D Oops, sorry! I was so surprised that there wasn't a page for Purple that I forgot to look for Red. :-( My bad. Bkharvey (talk) 08:01, April 25, 2019 (UTC) grabbing Tarvek Do you think that was a mere flailing? The end of your article suggests that. To me it seems quite deliberate. Bkharvey (talk) 23:38, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Great job on Grey Hoods! Thank you for the completion and overhaul of the Grey Hoods article. It is much improved. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:13, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Is Jaron a prisoner? I was under the impression, I guess without justification, that the Smoke Knights were rescuing Jaron, not capturing him. Do you have justification for the latter? Bkharvey (talk) 06:15, August 12, 2019 (UTC) : Shrug. Gil says they "grabbed" him, which implies kidnapping rather than rescue. And he and the Knights of the Hunt were just trying to kill the SKs, why would they rescue him? --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:24, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :: I suppose, now that I'm actually thinking it over, that kidnapping Jaron is a risky enterprise. Better left to Bang, who seems capable of it, unlike those Smoke Knights, who were almost all killed going up against him. And I figure that when push comes to shove, Grandmother and Tweedle are on the same team. Bkharvey (talk) 13:54, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Newcomer Guidance Hey! Thanks for the welcome missive. That's super helpful. I think I've spotted an error on the Tarvek Sturmvoraus page. In the section on "Tarvek's Spark" it currently states: That he was able to largely reverse engineer Tinka, a Van Rijn Muse, while only moderately damaging her is a testament to his skills. However, the Clockwork Princess novel is clear that it is Tarvek's father who damages her: Agatha: "But what happened to Tinka?" Tarvek: "Ah. Once again my father enters the story." (a page later) "As I was saying, my father couldn't resist taking her apart. I've done the best I can reassembling her and that is the result." Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess (pages 256-7) I'm a novice wiki contributer, so what is the protocol for making a change like this? Thanks! AisforAnon (talk) 04:50, October 18, 2019 (UTC)